


resolve

by chouhimes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Pact Usage During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouhimes/pseuds/chouhimes
Summary: you’re not sure if you can go through with this. when you gently wheedled asmodeus into agreeing to let you take the lead for the night, you made a fatal miscalculation: your demon is far needier than you are controlling.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	resolve

you’re not sure if you can go through with this. when you gently wheedled asmodeus into agreeing to let you take the lead for the night, you made a fatal miscalculation: your demon is far needier than you are controlling. 

asmodeus’ arms are loosely bound to the bedposts--his hair beginning to fall out of place, flushed face glistening with just a hint of sweat--with you straddling his thighs in a weak attempt to get him to stop writhing for three seconds. he huffs when you run your fingers lightly across his nipples, ignoring his pleas for you to move on with things.

“ _ love _ \--” he whines, nearly knocking you off him when he shifts his hips, “come  _ onnnn _ , touch me, i want you inside of me,  _ please _ \-- _ ” _

“we’ve only been at this for 20 minutes, asmo,” you chide lightly, but you can already feel your will to drag this out any longer slipping away. “you can’t hold out a little longer for me?”

asmodeus groans and pulls on the silk bindings, fingers clenched into the material. there’s a single second of complete stillness, something that sets off alarms in your mind, and the next thing you know you’ve toppled over backwards as if you were bucked off of a pissed bull. 

“if you won’t finger me, then i’ll just do it myself!” he’s slipped out of the restraints and reaches for the bottle of lube abandoned on the sheets before you can even react. by the time you process what exactly happened, he’s already two fingers deep, moaning in relief. 

you scoff in disbelief, though you’re more amused at his impatience than anything, and shift around on the bed to get a good view of his movements. your withering will to dominate your demon comes back with a vengeance now that he’s blatantly ignored your wishes for his own pleasure. 

“fine then,” you coo with feigned benevolence, “if you wanna finger yourself so badly, then  **you’ll keep fingering yourself until i say you can stop, even if you come** .” 

“that’s not--!” he glances at you with feigned horror, but you can see the thrill in his eyes and notice the way he eagerly spreads his legs even further. the use of your pact during sex turns him on like nothing else.

“come on,  _ love _ . give me a good show. convince me a disobedient brat like you is even worth fucking.”

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me on tumblr](https://tercxra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
